Christmas presents
by Laura 001
Summary: Hermione has bought her husband, Draco, a saucy present for Christmas. What happens when he finds out before Christmas?


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

 **Warnings:** AU, adult content, OOC.

Prompt for Hogwarts House Challenge - the Quidditch Pitch: Copper

 **A/N: A saucy little Christmas one-shot for you all - happy reading XD**

* * *

Hermione walked out of the store, bag in hand, and onto Diagon Alley's busy cobblestone street. People bustled by with increasing determination to reach their destinations and complete their Christmas shopping lists, some looking frazzled and others joyful as they steadily streamed in and out of stores.

In the bag was the last present that Hermione intended to buy – thankfully – a gift for her husband of one year, Draco. They had married during the last year's winter after a quick and passionate whirlwind of a relationship.

Despite the speed of her relationship, she managed to stay firm friends with Harry and Ron; although the two men had never warmed to Draco, particularly as the latter rather enjoyed making the two men uneasy with public displays of extreme affection towards herself. However, overall, their family and friends interacted with accord, especially as Hermione and Draco fell deeper and deeper in love with each passing week.

It was this increasing affection that had spurred Hermione to purchase this particular gift. Lingerie. Although, to be fair, she considered it as a part gift for herself as well. While it was mainly red, Hermione figured that her Slytherin-obsessed husband would forgive her due to the matching with Christmas colours and the sheerness of the material… and she had to wonder if it was truly red when mixed with a creamy skin tone.

Hermione smirked as she considered the quandary.

The only question now was if should she give him the gift in a box or wear it.

The thought of teasing him all Christmas day with the gift was tantalising, although, to be honest, she severely doubted her desire to hold her amorous husband at bay for that long if he knew that what was peaking from under her clothes was a provocative gift for him.

Hermione worried her lip as she thought, causing it to become red and plump.

'Hello, love,' she heard as warm, strong arms enveloped her in a tight hug.

'Draco!'

She quickly spun her wrist so that the bag was out of view as she leaned into his arms.

 _I can't believe I didn't notice him approaching! Oh, I hope I haven't also accidently ignored any friends in my oblivion._

'What are you doing here?'

'I went by your office to ask you out to lunch and your assistant said you were shopping in Diagon Alley: thought I'd chance catching you,' he replied, pulling away. At that moment he noticed the bag swinging in her hand and half-hidden behind her dress. He tried to lean around her to see. 'What's that?'

Hermione smacked him lightly and stepped back, hiding the item from sight. 'Your Christmas present: no peeking.'

Draco's eyes lit up and he bounced slightly on his toes. Hermione could easily believe he would be jumping and clapping his hands together if he hadn't been brought up as a restrained and stoic Malfoy. 'My present? What is it?'

'A surprise,' she drawled.

He leaned in closer with a seductive smile, eyes dropping to her lips. 'And what is the present, my love?' he breathed, reaching sneakily around her for the bag.

Hermione jumped back with a look that would be severe if she wasn't trying to restrain her amusement at Draco attempt at sneakiness that was thwarted by his curiosity. It was something she had yet to get used to – Draco loved presents and lost a great deal of his usual serious façade when he was presented with them. Much like herself and a new book.

He pouted at her action for a moment, before smirking and stepping forward. He ran his hands up her arms and kissed her sweetly, over and over. Running his fingers down her tingling arms, he suddenly snatched the bag from her grasp and looked at the brand on the bag - _Beguiling and enchanting._

'That's a lingerie store,' Draco announced with a grin.

Hermione swiped the bag back and move back a pace, smirking as she replied, 'Yes it is, and you don't get to see it until Christmas. If you're lucky, I might even wear it so you can unwrap it properly.'

Draco stepped forward again, like a stalking predator, and licked his lips. 'Is that a promise?'

'Maybe. Or maybe, since you looked and I told you not to – I'll invite Harry over for the entire Christmas Day and get you a little lump of coal instead.'

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. 'I have no issues finding out what is to be unwrapped while Potter is around, but what is coal?'

Hermione huffed. 'Muggle reference, never mind – let's call it a jar of newt eyes.'

'While I could use those for some potion or other, I'd much prefer what is hidden in this bag,' he said charmingly.

'Of course you would, but do you deserve it?'

'How about I make it up to you tonight and prove I have been very, very good?'

'Tonight we are going to Ron and Lavender's for dinner. Harry and Ginny will also be there.'

Draco shrugged with a wicked grin.

Hermione smacked him again. 'If you do any single thing to make them uncomfortable, I'll lock this in the attic and you'll never see your gift.'

'But winding them up is so much fun; they get all twitchy and pale. Admit it, you like when I get you all hot and bothered,' he whispered in her ear, tugging her into an empty side alley.

'Draco,' Hermione hissed as her back hit the stone wall or a nook and they were hidden from passing shoppers.

'Mm?' He began kissing and nibbling her neck.

She groaned and demanded in a throaty whisper, 'Take us home. Now.'

Draco smiled against her skin. 'You're wish is my command.'

With a pop, the two disappeared from the side alley and appeared in their lounge. Draco pushed her against the softer, wallpapered wall and lifted her up, both moaning as they connected.

'Hermione!' a strangled yelp came from the sofa.

Hermione sighed and twisted her neck, Draco ignored the voice and continued.

'Harry, what are you doing in my home?' her voice hitching on the last word as Draco tried to regain her attention.

'I was looking for you,' he replied in a higher than normal pitch.

Draco snorted, but continued his attentions.

'Why did you let yourself into my home?' she clarified. 'Is it an emergency?'

'Well, erm, no,' Harry replied sheepishly.

'Didn't I – oh mm, didn't I say not to let yourself in unless it was an emergency?' she asked, groaning the last word.

'Look could you two stop for a second, I need to speak with Hermione and don't need to see that!'

'My house, I'll do as I please, especially around intruders,' Draco snarked back, then turned Hermione's head towards him and captured her lips.

'But I don't know what to get Ginny for Christmas!' Harry exclaimed.

'Not good enough - get out, Potter,' Draco demanded, flicking his hand and wandlessly removing Harry from the house.

'I think I would like to unwrap what you bought today.'

Head hazy, Hermione replied, 'I'm not wearing it.'

'If you were?'

'Then you would be welcome to unwrap your gift early.'

Draco smiled and waved his hand again, using a charm to switch Hermione's lingerie.

Hermione chuckled and kissed him again. 'I was supposed to torture you with this all day.'

'That doesn't sound very nice.'

'Well, we both know I'm not as nice as I seem on the surface.'

'How very true – just another thing I love about you.'

'I love you too,' she breathed.

The floo erupted and Ginny called as she stepped out, 'Hermione, what should I get Harry for Christmas?'

Hermione waved her hand at the fireplace and shot the redheaded girl back through the fireplace.

Three hours later, an exhausted, but sedate, Hermione and Draco made their way back downstairs to head over to Ron's for dinner.

Harry and Ginny spent the evening scowling at the couple who had spelled them away without ceremony.

The next morning, Hermione looked at the present she had bought Draco and sighed – irritated that she had allowed him to entice her into giving him the gift early. She wanted to give him a surprise gift on Christmas Day, so resigned herself to braving the ever increasing crowds in wizarding England's favourite shopping area once more.

Deciding that she would take the success from yesterday as a sign, she revisited the same store and bought two new sets; this time she dodged the passionate Gryffindor red and decided to go with a lace copper-coloured set and a silky midnight blue set. As she was about to leave the alley, she made a sharp turn and headed into the bookstore. She was going to give Ginny and Harry the presents she had already purchased for their birthdays instead – this year they were getting books; _A Guide to Etiquette in Wizarding Britain: the dos and don'ts in today's society._

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this one-shot! If you have a few free moments, please click the review button and tell me your thoughts XD  
As always, if you see an Oxford English mistakes, please PM me so I can fix them up. **


End file.
